Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 031
Field of Screams, Part 1, known as Cronos vs. Vampiress Camula in the Japanese version, is the thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The second of the Shadow Riders, Camula reveals herself, as a castle rises from the lake. She is opposed by Dr. Crowler. Summary A small boat is floating in the ocean near Duel Academy. In it is a coffin, which opens to reveal a female vampire. Jaden Yuki awakens in the infirmary while recovering from his Shadow Game with Nightshroud, and its revealed that the previous scene was a dream of his. He asks how Alexis' brother is, and Nurse Fontaine tells him that he's still unconscious, but should be fine. Jaden's dream appears to have really been a vision of a current event, as the vampire releases a horde of bats, vowing not to be defeated as Nightshroud was. Rumors soon being circulating about the presence of the vampire, and Chancellor Sheppard warns the holders of the Spirit Keys to be on their guard. Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa and Zane Truesdale all attempt to prepare themselves for the imminent confrontation, but are unaware that each is being spied on by a bat, who then relay the contents of each of their Decks to the vampire. Dr. Crowler is skeptical, while Professor Banner hangs numerous cloves of garlic from the ceiling of his room. The bats report back to the vampire, and she selects Zane as her first target, appearing to find him quite attractive. 's bat wing-shaped Duel Disk.]] Chumley Huffington later reports he saw the vampire down at the lake, and all of the key holders besides Jaden and Alexis Rhodes gather there. A red carpet is rolled out above the water, and Chazz, Zane and Bastion deliberate who will duel first. Crowler and Banner both slink backwards, not wishing to duel, though the bump into each other, and Crowler jumps forwards. Under the impression that he is volunteering, the others agree with the choice. He eventually agrees, and Chumley runs to the infirmary to inform Jaden, Alexis and Syrus Truesdale. The vampire finally approaches them from down the red carpet, but appears disappointed that he opponent isn't Zane. She introduces herself as Camula and explains that that the loser's soul will sealed inside a doll. The duel begins, with her wielding a gold Duel Disk in the shape of a bat's wing. She Summons "Zombie Werewolf" in Attack Position and Sets a card to end her turn. Crowler believes she is using the weak monster as bait for her face-down Trap Card and activates "Ancient Gear Castle" before Summoning "Ancient Gear Soldier" in Attack Position. The attack of the latter is increased by the effect of the former, and Crowler attacks, as "Ancient Gear Soldier" prevents the opponent from activating Trap Cards during the damage step. Camula reveals the effect of her "Zombie Werewolf" - when its destroyed in battle, she is permitted to Special Summon another copy of it from her Deck, with an attack increase of 500. Crowler Sets a card to end his turn. Camula chides Crowler, and Summons "Vampire Bat" in Attack Position, whose effect increases the attack points of all Zombie-type monsters by 200 points. "Zombie Werewolf" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier", while "Vampire Bat" attacks directly. Crowler is reduced to 2700 Life Points, and realizes he is feeling real pain. Camula offers Crowler the chance to switch with Zane, and he declines, stating that she will have to through him before laying a finger on any of his students. Crowler activates his face-down "Damage Condenser", which lets him Special Summon a monster from his Deck with attack points equal to or less than the damage he took this turn. He Summons another "Ancient Gear Soldier" in attack position, and begins his turn, Tributing it to Summon "Ancient Gear Beast". Crowler attacks, but the others object, reminding him of "Zombie Werewolf's" effect. Crowler reveals that "Ancient Gear Beast" will negate the effects of monsters it destroys in battle, and the attack continues, with "Zombie Werewolf" being destroyed. Camula draws, and plays "Infernalvania", which lets her discard a Zombie-type monster to destroy every monster on the field. She discards "Vampire Lord", but "Vampire Bat" is immune to destruction should Camula send another copy of it from her Deck to the Graveyard. She does so, and every other monster on the field is destroyed. She attacks directly, ending her turn. Crowler collapses, and Zane wishes to step in, but Crowler urges him back. Camula calls Crowler weak, and Jaden arrives with help from Chumley. He tells Camula that he knows Crowler isn't weak, as he's dueled him himself. 's soul sealed inside of Camula's doll.]] Crowler rises to his feet and begins his turn, Summoning "Ancient Gear Golem". He reveals that he will require no Tributes, as two "Ancient Gear monsters have been Normal Summoned since "Ancient Gear Castle" was played, so it may substitute for them. Crowler attacks, reducing Camula to 1200 Life Points due to "Ancient Gear Golem's" piercing effect. However, she discards a "Vampire Bat" from her Deck to retain the one she had the on the Field. In an effort to prevent the effect of "Infernalvania" from being used again, Crowler plays "Heavy Storm" destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. However, Camula's face-down "Zombie Bed" triggers upon its destruction, letting her Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck. Everyone questions how she is able to predict Crowler's every moves, and she reveals that she used her bats to spy on everyone. Camula plays "Book of Life", removing the "Ancient Gear Beast" in Crowler's Graveyard from play to Special Summon the "Vampire Lord" in her's. She immediately removes him from play to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis", in Attack Position, who receives a 200 point boost from "Vampire Bat". Realizing he's lost, Crowler tells his students never to give up, and to believe in themselves, and that the power of light can destroy darkness. Camula destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Vampire Genesis", and then attacks directly with "Zombie Werewolf" and "Vampire Bat", winning the duel. Camula takes Crowler's Spirit Key, and his soul is transferred into the doll. However, she does not want the doll, and simply drops it to the ground. Camula vanishes along with her bats, back to her castle, but tells them that soon they'll receive an invitation for another duel. Featured Duel Camula's turn * Summons "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Crowler's turn * Activates "Ancient Gear Castle". * Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) in Attack Position, whose attack points increase by 300 via the effect of "Ancient Gear Castle". * Attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf" (Camula 3600), whose effect activates, letting her Special Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck, with an attack boost of 500 points. * Sets a card. Camula's turn * Summons "Vampire Bat" (800/800) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, increasing the attack of all Zombie-type monsters by 200 points. * Attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier" with "Zombie Werewolf" (Crowler 3700). * Attacks directly with "Vampire Bat" (Crowler 2700), with Crowler activating his face-down "Damage Condenser", letting him Special Summon a monster from his Deck with equal or fewer attack points than the destroyed monster. Crowler Special Summons another "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300), whose attack increases by 300 via "Ancient Gear Castle".In the TCG/OCG, "Damage Condenser" only totals the damage from a single attack, not the whole turn, and requires one to discard a card from their hand as an activation cost. Crowler's turn * Tributes "Ancient Gear Soldier" to Summon "Ancient Gear Beast" (2000/2000) in Attack Position, whose attack increases by 300 via "Ancient Gear Castle". * Attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf" (Camula 3200), with "Ancient Gear Beast's" effect negating that of "Zombie Werewolf". Camula's turn * Activates "Infernalvania". * Discards "Vampire Lord" via "Infernalvania", destroying all monsters on the Field. This activates the effect of her "Vampire Bat", letting her send a another copy of it from her Deck to the Graveyard prevent the destruction of her first one. * Attacks directly (Crowler 1700). Crowler's turn * Sends "Ancient Gear Castle" to the Graveyard, letting him Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster that requires two Tributes or less (since "Ancient Gear Castle" had two counters). He summons "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Vampire Bat" (Camula 1200), whose effect prevents its destruction, though Camula still takes Battle damage with "Ancient Gear Golem's" piercing effect. * Activates "Heavy Storm", destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field. This triggers the effect of Camula's face-down "Zombie Bed", which lets Camula Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from her Deck as it was destroyed while face-down. She Special Summons "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200), whose attack is increased by 200 via the effect of "Vampire Bat". Camula's turn * Activates "Book of Life", removing the "Ancient Gear Beast" in Crowler's Graveyard from play to Special Summon the "Vampire Lord" (2000/1500) in her Graveyard in Attack Position. * Tributes "Vampire Lord" to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis" (3000/2100) in Attack Position, whose attack is increased by 200 via the effect of "Vampire Bat". * Attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Vampire Genesis" (Crowler 1500). * Attacks directly with "Zombie Werewolf" (Crowler 100). * Attacks directly with "Vampire Bat" (Crowler 0). * Camula wins. Differences in adaptations In the English version, two of the cards that Chazz Princeton has while he is tweaking his Deck are changed to "Morphing Jar" and "Dedication through Light and Darkness". The cards in the Japanese version have their pictures entirely obscured by other cards. In the Japanese version, Asuka expresses concern over Cronos engaging in a Shadow Game as she does not wish for anyone else to be hurt. In the English version, Alexis believes that Crowler will lose and actually calls him a terrible duelist. In the Japanese version, Camula asks if another duelist will switch with Cronos, and he calls her rude in response. In the English version, she tells Crowler that he is "not worthy" of dueling her, and Crowler claims he has a "PhD in dueling" and that it required "nine years in duel school". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes